team minato: sakumo's death day
by jess5423
Summary: obito irritates kakashi and kakashi snaps...but why so quickly? what is it about today?


12 year old kakashi hatake was walking to the training field where him and his team go every day and train. When he got there he started throwing kunai's and getting them dead centre of the targets while he waited for his team.

30 minutes later his sensei minato got there and said "hey kakashi" all he got in response was "hn", minato just sighed and sat down watching kakashi practice.

Another 30 minutes past with kakashi not even sparing a glance at minato, rin who's one of kakashi's team mates walks over and sits next to minato greeting him as he greets her back, she turned her head to say hi to kakashi but she got no answer as usual.

After waiting 1hour for their final teammate obito uchiha arrived, epically jumping off a tree branch landing face first on the ground.

He quickly got up spinning his head back and forth until he caught sight of a silver haired boy still practicing his aim. Obito was confused kakashi always yelled at him when he was late so obito walked over and asked "what's wrong?" kakashi didn't answer he merely lowed his head, closed his eyes and sighed heavily then went back to training.

Now obito was really dumb struck he had no clue why kakashi was acting like this but….. He just thought

'Well this is kakashi and he's weird so I'm sure nothing's wrong'

And just started training with his team.

When they finished training their sensei gave them some d rank missions the first was weeding a garden.

Obito pov

'Wow this is one big weed I'm going to smooch it all in kakashi's hair' I sneaked up to kakashi and smothered the weed all in kakashi's hair to get him angry, kakashi glowered with anger and punched me and I growled in pain as he and yelled at me

"Knock it off you2" our sensei said with a deep sigh as I stood up

Normal pov

The next mission they got was trimming a hedge.

While trimming the hedge obito thought up another prank to irritate kakashi, so he did it he tripped kakashi so kakashi fell straight into the hedge and came out with hedge bits all over him glaring a death glare directed at obito as obito laughed his F******g head off.

Yet again minato interfered by telling obito to quit laughing and pulling all the hedge bits off kakashi, minato said to obito "come with me obito we need to talk".

When obito and minato we're alone minato said "stop playing pranks on kakashi obito" obito then replied "oh come on sensei you know it was funny come on let me play just one more prank on him please" minato chuckled and said "oh fine one more" "YES" obito howled in delight.

Their last mission for the day was cleaning the pool. As kakashi was on the edge doing the side of the pool obito walked behind him and pushed kakashi into the pool.

Minato, obito and rin all cracked up laughing but kakashi was not amused, he got out of the pool and walked in obito's direction with his head down, when he got to obito he stopped and slapped obito across the face, everyone's faces we're a mirror of shock then kakashi started to speak "you think you're so funny obito but you're not, your parents should have drowned you at birth and I don't blame them for hating you, you shouldn't be a ninja you're pathetic and weak, and since you're on my ninja team you embarrass me, I wish I didn't know you obito uchiha".

Obito's eyes swirled with tears as he jumped away and left minato, rin and kakashi at the pool. Minato walked over to kakashi angrily and yelled at him for saying such a thing then after minato calmed down he said "you're suspended from training with us until you apologize kakashi" kakashi calmly replied "then I guess I will just never train with you again then" and then kakashi jumped away back to his house.

Minato just frowned watching kakashi as he jumped away then minato and rin parted ways rin back to her house and minato to obito's house.

When minato got to obito's house he walked in and started talking to obito "obito I'm sure kakashi didn't mean it you probably just annoyed him too much, but I was surprised, you've annoyed him far more than this and he hasn't said something as bad as that" obito started crying and minato hugged him then obito choked out "he hates me sensei, he will never respect me he always hurts my feelings but I've never took his words in until today"

Minato slowly replied "shhhhhh it's going to be alright I'll go talk to him right now ok" obito just nodded and minato placed him on his bed and combed his hair until he fell asleep.

Minato walked to kakashi's house deep in thought 'kakashi's never gone that far with his words be4 obito must have really pushed him'.

When he got there he opened the door and walked into the living room and saw kakashi sitting on the couch watching TV, minato walked over to kakashi and asked "why would you say that kakashi?" kakashi just inclined his head and looked and minato didn't glare just looked, this worried minato.

Whenever he would go into kakashi's house uninvited he would yell at him for it or attack him so he calmly asked again "why did you say that kakashi obito's crying" kakashi just stood up and walked over to minato and put his hand on minato's back and pushed minato to the door, as kakashi was closing the door minato stopped it.

Minato said "well your answer?" kakashi just tried to close the door again but minato stopped it and fully slammed it open and lost his cool he started yelling at kakashi "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT KAKASHI THAT IS JUST SELFISH WHAT YOU SAID SO WHY?" kakashi yelled back "OBITO ALWAYS IRRITATES ME AND TODAY JUST WASN'T THE DAY I WANTED TO BE IRRITATED NOW LEAVE" kakashi yelled as he started closing the door but be4 he did close the door he said "you should check the calendar" then he slammed the door shut.

Minato was confused but none the less walked back to his house and the first thing he was…check the calendar and when he did he almost fell over he had never forgotten to try comfort kakashi on the anniversary of his father's death because 6years ago to this day kakashi's father died and minato had always let him skip training and had been with him until the end of that day.

Minato felt terrible how he yelled and kakashi like that, kakashi's only 12 and he still has to deal with the pain of his father's death. The things minato felt now we're guilt and sympathy.

He ran to kakashi's house and ran in he searched the entire house but kakashi wasn't there. Now he was franticly searching the entire village every where he thought kakashi could be, he stopped got aware of his surroundings and he sensed kakashi's chakra and followed the trail to kakashi.

Kakashi was sitting alone at the top of a waterfall, minato walked over to him and sat down next to him, they sat in utter silence for 5 minutes be4 minato said "kakashi I'm sorry I didn't realize the date and I'm sorry for yelling at you please forgive me" kakashi turned around so he's now facing minato "no sensei I'm sorry even if this is the day my father died I had no right to say that to obito".

Minato was confused, had he just heard kakashi hatake say that…ok yes he did. Minato smiled at his student and then kakashi jumped into minato's arms hugging him, minato was now even more confused 'since when did kakashi hug me' then kakashi started crying "sensei I want dad to be alive I don't want him dead bring him back, bring him back" he choked out through tears, minato just embraced him...and took him back to his house and put him in bed.

The next day…

Kakashi woke up and went down stairs and looked at minato "why are you here sensei?" he said minato just looked at him then chuckled "well this is my house of course I'm going to be here" kakashi went wide-eyed and scowled because he didn't even realize…

They started to have breakfast and minato asked him seriously "kakashi what do you really think of your father's decision?" kakashi eyes turned into big round balls as he looked up at minato and smiled while saying "those in this world that break the rules are scum you and I know that" minato nodded as kakashi continued "but" minato looked at kakashi curiously "those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum" minato's eyes went huge "my father wasn't scum he protected the people he loves and I'm proud to be his son".

Minato couldn't help but smile at kakashi and then asked "how long have you believed that kakashi?" kakashi's grin widened as he said "even since the mission".

Kakashi stood up and said "I'm going to go and apologize to obito I had no right to say that to him no matter what day it is of the year" minato smiled and stood up and then said "I'll come with you kakashi and when you've apologized we will go to the pet store and you can pick a dog my treat".

Kakashi's eyes lit up and he jumped on minato piggy back style and the two we're laughing all the way to obito's house, they apologized and then walked to the pet store.

Kakashi choose a white puppy and named it "uhei" minato asked kakashi if he wanted to live with him for awhile, kakashi happily accepted and when they finished moving all kakashi's stuff and we're drinking tea in the living room kakashi said "thank you sensei… for being like a father to me" then minato smiled and hugged kakashi and said "thank you for being like a son"


End file.
